Celui qui perd devrait devrait toujours avoir quelqu'un à dominer
by Kattbjorn
Summary: AU. Cherik. OS. Maître Xavier est un jeune avocat plein de convictions, qui rencontrera sa première affaire réellement compliquée, affrontant Maître Lensherr, un avocat expérimenté et reconnu dans le monde des firmes. (Sujet donné par Cherry-Chloe, enfin plus ou moins.)


Auteure : Jack Maria. (Lu et approuvé par Cherry-Chloe)

* * *

**Celui qui perd devrait toujours avoir quelqu'un à dominer.**

Le pied de Pierre percuta la jambe de son avocat, assis en face de lui.

« Pardon. Je ne peux pas toujours... Me contrôler.

- C'est un trouble causé par ces pesticides n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre avant d'acquiescer. Ces maudits pesticides. Comme si cinq jours à l'hôpital et cinq semaines d'arrêt de travail ne suffisaient pas, il ne contrôlait plus tout son corps. Il se sentait ridicule. Heureusement, le jeune avocat lui sourit avec douceur.

« Ils ne s'en tireront pas comme ça. Vous avez d'autres symptômes de ce type ?

- Jugez par vous même maître Xavier. »

L'agriculteur tendit sa main pour saisir un verre d'eau, mais ses tremblements étaient tels que l'eau se répandit sur ses doigts jaunis par le tabac, puis sur le sol. Charles le prit délicatement et le déposa sur la table.

« Je vois. Autre chose ?

- Je suis stérile.

- A cause des pesticides ?

- Je le suis devenu deux mois après avoir commencé à les utiliser.

- Je vois. »

Pendant quelques instants, les deux hommes cessèrent de parler, laissant pour seuls sons celui du stylo de l'avocat glissant sur son cahier, et celui du sifflement écorché à chaque inspiration de son client. Lorsque Charles d'écrire, il se leva.

« Je crois avoir suffisamment d'informations. J'ai déjà commencé à monter un dossier contre la firme. Vous n'êtes pas la première victime monsieur Johnes. Mais j'espère bien que vous serez le dernier. Je ferais interdire ce produit.

- Et pour les frais médicaux ?

- Ils vous rembourseront, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils ont de l'argent pour ça. Mais le plus important, c'est de faire fermer cette horreur écologique. Et grâce à vous et votre plainte, c'est possible.

- Vous avez l'air sûr de vous, pourtant vous ne me donner pas l'impression d'être très... Expérimenté.

- J'ai déjà eu à faire à des entreprises, moins grandes que celle-ci, des PME le plus souvent, mais je vous assure que je peux faire entendre raison à la justice. »

Répondant avec peu d'espoir au sourire certain de son avocat, Pierre s'appuya sur sa béquille pour se mettre debout et lui tendit la main.

« Merci beaucoup d'accepter de me défendre.

- J'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à défendre des personnes qui méritaient de l'attention, qui osaient porter plainte contre ce qu'on appelle des « intouchables », ses firmes corrompant notre économie et notre justice. Peu importe l'argent qu'on gagne, la loi est la même pour tous ! »

Maître Xavier empoigna sa main fermement, lui lança un regard confiant, rassembla ses affaires et quitta la ferme. A l'extérieur, il ferma les yeux, prit une grande bouffée d'air campagnard, et serra les poings avec détermination. Sa plus grosse affaire débutait, et il sentait qu'il se battait pour faire le bien.

Erik regardait son tout nouveau bureau dubitativement. Certes, il était beau. Certes, sa magnifique chaise offerte pour ces cinq ans de carrière se voyait mise en valeur par la couleur des murs. Mais quelque chose clochait. Il s'empara du petit cactus sur son bureau et le déplaça de l'autre côté du meuble, se recula d'un pas et observa. Il plissa les paupières. Non, ça n'allait toujours pas. Il sortit la tête de la pièce et fit signe à un technicien de surface de venir. Ensemble, ils déplacèrent l'horloge, le bureau et son splendide fauteuil.

« C'est mieux de côté selon vous ?

- Oh euh... Je ne sais pas si je suis qualifié pour dire cela monsieur... »

L'avocat roula des yeux. Un homme de ménage timide. Génial.

« Répondez juste bon sang.

- En face c'est plus... Je veux dire c'est mieux... Plus grand et plus lumineux ...»

Maître Lensherr hocha la tête. Une fois de plus, les meubles bougèrent. Et une fois de plus, le cactus gênait.

« Il brise l'esprit non ? Le fleuriste m'a pourtant dit que ça allait bien avec le moderne.

- Je n'aime pas les plantes monsieur. Mais cet endroit est glauque sans verdure...

- Ce cactus mesure dix centimètres de haut et vous appeler ça de la verdure ?

- Une plante comme un petit palmier... Près de la porte, ça irait... Enfin... Je... Je pense... Et le cactus ne serait plus de trop...

- Vous bredouillez. Je vous fais peur ou quoi ?

- C'est que... Je ne veux pas perdre mon job monsieur... »

Erik posa le cactus sur le bureau, jusqu'à côté des hanches du jeune employé, le collant contre le meuble.

« Monsieur... ?

- On dit « travail », pas job. Vous êtes embauché par Masenta, vous n'aimeriez pas tâcher le nom d'une si grande entreprise si ? »

Les lèvres de l'avocat s'étirait dans un sourire taquin, tandis que la proximité entre lui et ce jeune sous-fifre causait à ce dernier quelques rougeurs.

« Je... Je travaille ici parce que j'ai confiance en la science... Elle va permettre... Plus aucune famine... Vous savez... Les OGM... Masenta en fait vraiment... Une bonne utilisation je trouve... Donc je veux surtout pas... Tâcher...

- Vous bégayez beaucoup, souffla l'avocat en glissant ses doigts sur le torse du jeune homme.

- Je... »

Le regard fuyant, l'employé cherchait une façon de s'enfuir. Les rumeurs allaient bons trains sur les préférences d'Erik Lensherr dans la firme. Il pensait même déjà l'avoir vu le reluquer de façon insistante. Heureusement pour lui, Alex Summers, l'agent chargé des relations d'employeur à employé entra dans le bureau. Il en profita pour s'éclipser aussi vite que possible. L'avocat lança au chargé de communication un regard noir.

« J'étais sur le point de le faire mien.

- Tu dragueras un autre jour. Et personne de la boite, avant qu'on porte plainte contre toi pour harcèlement sexuel. On a besoin de toi. »

Summers lui tendit le dossier qu'il parcourut en s'installant sur sa chaise adorée.

«Pierre Johnes. Il a l'air plutôt courageux. Les charges... Mmh, assez communes.

- Le chef veut le moins de bruit possible, régler vite. Il a ordonné que dans deux mois il n'entende plus parler de cet homme.

- Premier tour chez le juge... Dans une semaine. Tu peux disposer.

- Je ne suis pas ton chien Lensherr. »

L'avocat lui sourit.

« Mes chiens portent une laisse et une muselière, je suis persuadé que ça te plairait d'être l'un d'eux. »

Alex, habitué à ce genre de remarque se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et s'en alla. Si maître Lensherr n'était pas si bon pour clore les affaires gênantes, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait été renvoyé. Quelqu'un d'aussi excité par son emploi n'implique généralement que des plaintes pour harcèlement sexuel.

Charles Xavier, son scotch écossais devant lui, se rongeait les ongles. Le regard perdu dans sur le mur devant lui, accoudé au bar, il s'imaginait demain, explosant ses théories avec ferveur, enivrant la foule de sa verbe, ouvrant les yeux aux criminels que sont les employés de Masenta. Un sourire fin étira ses lèvres alors qu'il prit une gorgée de son alcool. Oui, demain il resplendirait comme jamais. Soudain, une voix grave le fit sortir de ses pensées. Accent allemand, délectable, pensa Charles.

« C'est le goût du scotch qui vous rend heureux? »

Un inconnu s'installa à côté de lui et se commanda un whisky. Il l'observa. Bel homme, la trentaine, élégant, montre de luxe, cheveux en arrière, de longs doigts les remettant en place par habitude.

« Il n'est pas mauvais, mais ça ne fait pas tout, répondit Charles en souriant. Demain sera une belle journée.

- Vous me laissez vous en payer un autre alors... Votre nom ?

- Charles. Et c'est avec plaisir. Je le prends « on the rock ». Et vous ?

- Erik.»

Ce dernier fit signe au barman de servir Charles. Il saisit son verre du bout des doigts, et le cogna doucement contre celui de Charles.

« Aux belles rencontres.

- Et à la journée de demain. »

Ils se sourirent et finirent leur verre d'une traite. Nouveau signe pour les remplir. Charles rigola un peu, le son de sa voix légèrement aiguisé par l'alcool.

« C'est le dernier, je dois rentrer après. Sinon demain, je ne serais pas assez bon.

- Vous ne me laisser pas même une chance de vous ramener ?

- Vous êtes tomber le mauvais soir ! »

Un nouveau rire un soupçon alcoolisé. Erik ne se formalisa pas et appuya son sourire.

« Un petit conseil alors avant que vous ne partiez ?

- Dites toujours ! »

Les doigts de l'allemand glissèrent dans le verre de Charles, se saisirent d'un glaçon, le ramenèrent à sa bouche pour qu'il le suçote, avant de l'emmener glisser sur les lèvres de l'autre homme.

« Les glaçons sucent le goût. On peut couper avec de l'eau, mais jamais avec des glaçons. »

Poussé par la boisson et le regard brûlant que lui lançait Erik, Charles ouvrit ses lèvres, lécha le glaçon et les doigts qui se présentaient devant lui. En quelques instants le petit cube de glace avait fondu, et il ne restait que l'index et le majeur d'Erik à lécher pour le jeune avocat.

« Devrions nous nous isolé Charles ? »

Celui-ci reprit ses esprits, éloigna un peu sa tête et la secoua négativement.

« C'est dommage, mais je dois vraiment passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- A une prochaine fois alors »

Erik prit doucement ses doigts dans sa bouche, soupirant de plaisir en sentant la salive de Charles dessus. Ce dernier rougit un peu en rencontrant à nouveau son regard, lui fit un sourire désolé, et sortit du bar.

Assis dans la salle d'attente, David Johnes observait son avocat faire des allers retours incessant.

« Maître Xavier ?

- Mh ?

- Vous êtes sûr d'aller bien ?

- Oui ! Nous allons réussir non ? De toutes façons. Mes arguments son irréfutables. C'est comme ça. Il ploiera devant moi ce minable avorton, cet être infâme, cet avocat de la défense, qui ose défendre ses monstres, faisant de lui le pire criminel ! Ah je l'imagine déjà, ce futur adversaire, ses yeux fendus par la corruption, son visage détruit par la culpabilité, son corps difforme par son mal être inconscient !

- Et contre qui donc allez vous plaider jeune maître ?»

Charles se retourna en sursaut, reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur. Oh non, c'était bien lui. Pourquoi ce Erik était-il là ? Pourquoi avait-il un air si sérieux, si froid, si mûr ? Pourquoi portait-il une robe d'avocat lui aussi ?

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je m'apprête à plaider.

- Oui, moi aussi. »

Le plus jeune pencha la tête sur le côté. Il n'y avait qu'un juge dans ce bâtiment, donc qu'une seule affaire. Alors qui peut donc être le client de cet allemand ? En réalisant, il écarquilla les yeux.

« Masenta... »

Erik tendit sa main à l'homme assis respectueusement.

« Maître Lensherr, avocat de la défense de la firme Masenta. Vous devez être Pierre Johnes. Et vous son avocat, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Charles, Maître... ?

- Xavier. »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, l'un avec une froideur impressionnante, l'autre brûlant de la flamme d'une passion irréfutable.

« Ne croyez pas que je vous laisserais gagner parce que vous avez tenté de m'entourlouper hier maître Lensherr.

- Je ne vous connaissais pas hier maître Xavier. Même maintenant, soyons clair, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous. Vous êtes nouveau dans notre branche.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas me dévorer dans cette affaire comme vous dévorer les glaçons maître Lensherr.

- Nous verrons. »

Profitant de sa taille, le plus âgé regarda de haut son benjamin avant de passer son chemin, se dirigeant vers la salle d'audience. Charles se tourne brusquement vers son client, soudain plus motivé que jamais à gagner.

« Nous y allons ! Mettons nous en place ! »

« De nos jours, il ne s'agit plus de savoir si on peut nourrir toute la population du monde. Oui, on peut. Mais ce qu'on peut faire, Masenta le permet. Chers jurés, quand vous acheter du maïs, c'est de la bonne qualité, un maïs jaune, bombé que vous escomptez, pas un maïs dévoré par les verres. Nos pesticides, utilisés aux doses prescrites, ne sont pas nocifs, mais permettent au contraire une réelle protection de l'aliment. Étant homologués par l'État, ils n'ont jamais été mauvais pour l'homme si celui-ci respecte les procédures d'utilisation. Sommes nous responsable si monsieur Johnes, dans un moment de déconcentration, c'est retrouver à en inhaler ? N'y a-t-il pas écrit sur le bouteille : « A utiliser avec des précautions d'hygiène, des masques et des gants » ? »

Maître Lensherr présenta une bouteille du produit, alors que Charles serrait les poings. Dix minutes que son adversaire argumentait avec précision, sans stress dans la voix, son ton parfaitement contrôler pour savoir rendre chacune de ses paroles intéressantes. Pas de blanc, pas de notes, pas de par cœur. Juste un déploiement de logique, d'évidences et de savoir faire.

« … Je suis prêt à écouter les arguments de monsieur Johnes et de maître Xavier. Je tiens cependant à ce que chacun reçoive un papier signé au tampon officiel du gouvernement de l'écologie, certifiant la légalité de ce produit, et sa sûreté pour l'homme. J'ajoute également une étude de santé faite sur soixante-dix utilisateurs qui respectent les consignes, et qui sont sains depuis qu'ils utilisent, c'est à dire depuis cinq ans minimum. L'étude a été effectuée par la société privée InReak.»

Les papiers circulèrent, Charles se mordille la lèvre. Jamais une firme contre qui il avait supporter une plainte n'avait de papiers légaux. Maître Lensherr se rassit, il put alors prendre la parole.

« Certifié ou non, mon client est dans cet état à cause des pesticides. Je... J'ai moi même emmener une étude montrant l'action des pesticides sur le corps humain... »

Alors que Charles s'approchait pour présenter les papiers, l'agitation qui courrait dans son esprit le fit trébuché, et le voilà sur le sol, ses feuilles éparpillées.

« Oh non... »

Il déglutit. Jamais le stress ne l'avait autant atteint. Jamais un de ses adversaires n'avait montré autant de sang froid. Il se releva et posa ses feuilles plus ou moins triées.

« On peut voir qu'après dix ans d'utilisation, il y a une saturation du corps humain, qui rejettent alors le produit, créant des réactions allergiques pouvant aller jusqu'à couper la respiration. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui est arrivé à mon client.

- Objection. »

Maître Xavier se tourna vers Erik, qui se leva calmement.

« Qui a fait cette étude ? Sur combien d'années ? De plus, vous parlez du corps humain, cette étude a donc été sur sujet humain ? Combien ? Quel pourcentage ?

- C'est à dire que...

- Le manque de précision de votre étude rend votre argument flou. Monsieur Johnes est un cas isolé. Son état est peut-être dû à une cause interne, qu'en est-il de son dossier médical ? Je me suis permis de me le procurer, et il semble y avoir des cas d'asthme dans sa famille ainsi que dans son enfance. Il est cependant bien préciser que en cas de difficulté potentiel respiratoire, le pesticide Latta n'est à utiliser qu'avec un masque. Votre client a-t-il respecté cela ? »

Pendant quelques instants, Charles resta debout à fixer Erik, n'ayant aucune réponse en tête. Il bafouilla quelques mots avant de reprendre.

« Les problèmes respiratoires ne sont pas les seules problèmes. L'exposition … Elle provoque des... Oh... »

Le plus jeune avocat tremblait, ne trouvant plus ses mots. Par chance, une violente quinte de toux pris son client, il se précipita donc à ses côtés. La toux ne s'arrêtant pas, la séance fut lever, pour qu'on puisse le transporter à l'hôpital.

Charles regarda l'ambulance s'éloigner. Il avait été ridicule. Une boule de rage au ventre, il retourne à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour se changer, et croisa son adversaire. Les deux avocats se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Erik lui fit un petit sourire suffisant avant de s'éloigner. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il n'était plus question de paniquer. Il allait gagner contre cet homme. Gagner cette compétition. Regagner son honneur. La déception s'effaça d'une traite. Il ne restait plus qu'un motivant pour Charles. L'excitation à l'idée d'humilier à son tour le maître Erik Lensherr.

Pierre lâcha sa béquille, prit la rampe de l'escalier en main, et commença lentement son ascension. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, mais c'était toujours mieux que s'il ne les sentait pas. Une marche, l'autre marche, continue comme ça mon gars, se répétait-il. Arrivé à mis chemin, il se permis un temps pour souffler. Plus que six, tu y es presque vieux. Il reprit sa marche. Arrivé à l'étage, il se laissa presque tomber sur son lit.

Les yeux au plafond, il se parlait à lui même, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus personne avec qui discuter, sa femme n'ayant pas supporter son état, aussi bien physique qu'économique.

« Rien d'étonnant... Elle a toujours aimé l'argent... Et tout mon argent est allé pour les soins... Au final, je ne guéris même pas. J'aurais mieux fait de m'acheter un appartement bien placé, facile d'accès avec mon handicap... Mais au lieu de ça, tout va pour ce petit avocat... Soyons clair, aussi clair que l'on peut l'être quand on se parle à soi même, il est bien. Il progresse à chaque nouvelle entrevue, il arrive même à clouer le bec à ce frimeur de Lensherr. Mais bon... Ce n'est pas ça qui va me donner de l'argent... »

Il soupira. Demain, une entrevue à cinq : un représentant de Masenta, les deux avocats, un médiateur et lui. Demain allait encore être une longue journée pour le pauvre fermier sans le sou.

« Non, non et non ! Qu'on soit bien clair, la réponse est non ! »

Erik et Charles se toisaient d'un regard plein de défi et de rivalité. Si la compétition avait toujours été un moteur d'excitation pour le plus âgé, l'autre découvrait juste à quel point il était jouissif de défier un autre homme. Malgré son manque d'assurance des premiers jours, ses progrès étaient spectaculaires, si bien que ses yeux saphirs envoyaient à son aîné des flammes.

« Mon client n'acceptera jamais cela ! S'écria-t-il en se levant d'un coup »

Plus calmement, maître Lensherr se copia son mouvement, le fixant aussi durement que l'acier de ses yeux le permettait. Ils se narguèrent du regard un long moment, cherchant à déstabiliser l'autre. Le médiateur soupira. Impossible de calmer ces deux là quand ils étaient dans la même pièce, les deux séances précédentes l'avaient démontrées. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot, déjà un joute s'enclenchait.

« Il n'acceptera pas quoi ? De clore un dossier qui lui fait plus de mal que de bien ?

- De céder devant de l'argent alors qu'il protège une cause qu'il aime, et qui lui tient à cœur !

- C'est une opportunité inespérée pour lui.

- Vous voulez juste qu'on se taise pour ne pas montrer l'illégalité de votre entreprise!

- Tous nos papiers sont en règle.

- Vous corrompez tout le monde avec votre argent ! Vous n'êtes que des serpents avares et sans cœur ! Le soir, vous vous endormez sur les centaines de cadavres d'êtres de toutes espèces que vous...

- Nous permettons aux pays pauvres de s'alimenter avec de bons produits.

- Et vous leur extorquez leur argent jusqu'à ce qu'ils lèchent le sol et vos...

- La famine est largement diminuée par nos entreprises.

- Dites ça aux enfants morts nés à cause de vos produits d'entretiens qui sont des dangers pour...

- Sur quoi vous basez vous pour dire ça maître Xavier ?

- Sur la réalité ! »

Charles donna un coup de poing sur la table, grondant de rage, alors qu'Erik, plus excité qu'à son habitude, fronçait les sourcils, l'air menaçant. Leur souffle se touchait presque, alors qu'ils cherchaient tous deux leur prochain argument. Le médiateur profita de se répit pour se mettre debout, appuyer sur le torse des deux hommes pour qu'ils s'éloignent et se rassoient. Charles soupira. Avant de lever les yeux vers l'ambassadeur de la firme.

« Pour en revenir au sujet, nous ne céderons pas avant que tous les produits de Masenta contenant de l'acide pélargonique. De plus, l'indication biodégradable doit être enlevée. L'étude de Gilles Séralini montre bien que c'est n'importe quoi. Le pauvre chien de votre pub doit être décédé depuis des lustres. Nous ne céderons plus, monsieur le représentant. Pas pour de l'argent. »

Maître Lensherr profita de l'attention de Charles sur son client pour observer la réaction de Pierre. Celui-ci se tripotait les doigts, se mordant la lèvre, lançant parfois des regards incertains à son avocat, quand il stipulait ne jamais vouloir fléchir. Il connaissait ce regard par cœur. Maintenant sûr de lui, il dit au médiateur, coupant la tirade de Maître Xavier.

« Nous n'avançons pas. Nous allons revoir donc notre offre. »

Le médiateur acquiesça, Erik rangea ses affaires. Son adversaire ne comprenait pas. Il se réjouit un instant. Il venait de le déstabiliser, c'était la seule raison envisageable. Il sourit fièrement.

« Je... Je vais commencer à marcher Maître, murmura Pierre.

- Oui, je vous rejoins dans un instant. »

Pierre s'éclipsa, bientôt suivit par le représentant de Masenta, qui soupirait de devoir perdre son temps ainsi. Alors que le médiateur s'en allait aussi, Charles voulut profiter de sa « victoire » du jour, et se colla à la table, à côté d'Erik. Il commença à le taquiner, condescendant.

« J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop bousculé maître Lensherr, je m'en voudrais.

- Bousculé ? Répondit son interlocuteur son le regarder.

- Vous sembliez déborder par mes paroles, vous n'avez rien pris personnellement n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en voudrais tellement de vous avoir rabaissé. »

Erik se tourna vers lui, leur torse se touchant presque.

« Je me fais rarement rabaissé par des avortons, même aussi brillant que vous maître. »

Charles se tendit en se sentant insulté. Il lui lança un regard noir.

« Ne vous avisez plus de me traiter ainsi.

- Pourquoi ? Je vous ai...Rabaissé ? Sourit narquoisement Erik. »

Le plus jeune empoigna la cravate de l'autre homme. Ce dernier, arqué, sentait le souffle chaud de Charles sur ses lèvres. Cette affaire était vraiment très intéressante.

« N'abusez pas de ma patience maître Lensherr, lui murmura-t-il.

- C'est de vous que je vais abuser... »

Sans comprendre comment, Xavier se retrouva plaquer contre un mur, se faisant embrasser goulûment. Pas question de laisser cet énergumène le mener sur ce terrain. Il lui saisit la nuque et la poussa, violant l'accès à la langue de Lensherr avec sa sienne. Quand les mains de ce derniers lui agrippèrent les fesses, il s'empressa de sauter pour croiser les siennes dans son dos. Un grondement de plaisir lui répondit. Puis, ce fut à son tour de laisser échapper un hoquet quémandeur, lorsque le bassin d'Erik frappa le sien. Les coups s'accentuèrent, jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes, à bout de souffle, durent décoller leurs lèvres. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, Charles reposa ses pieds à terre, gardant ses mains autour du cou d'Erik. Celui-ci remonta ses main sur ses hanches, posant son front contre celui de Charles. Après quelques secondes d'apaisement, ils se séparèrent et s'en allèrent, sans un mot.

Pierre raccrocha son combiné et déglutit. Ça y est, il avait téléphone à son avocat. Il viendrait dans quelques minutes. Le stress montait en lui, il le sentait parcourir ses épaules. Il donna un coup involontaire de la main dans l'air. Il soupira. Comment allait-il lui annoncer ? Il s'assit sur son canapé. Il faudrait encore qu'il puisse en placer une.

Sur le chemin, Charles répéta son argumentation, s'imaginant Erik face à lui. Soudain, il rougit, se souvenant de leur baiser.

« Cet idiot... »

Arrivé chez son client, il secoua la tête, voulant faire disparaître cette image, mais au fond de son esprit, il n'espérait que de revivre la sensation des lèvres fines contre les siennes.

« Faut vraiment pas que je me dirige dans sa direction... »

Il ouvrit la porte, habitué.

« Pierre ?

- Je suis au salon maître. »

Charles s'y rendit, s'agitant déjà.

« J'ai repris contact avec cette ONU, elle nous suivra ! Maintenant le poids de cette affaire est tout à fait différent ! Je m'apprête d'ailleurs à faire un communiqué médiatique pour appeler à la protestation !

- Maître Xavier...

- Je ressens de la réticence dans votre voix, Je la comprends, mais ayez confiance ! Nous vaincrons cet avocat et sa compagnie perdra des milliers de dollars, voir des millions ! Nous sauverons des vies !

- … Non, murmura le fermier. »

Le jeune homme sourit, feignant d'avoir mal entendu.

« Pardon ?

- Je... Maître Lensherr est venu me voir hier... Il avait une nouvelle proposition... J'ai... accepté. »

L'avocat se tendit directement.

« Qu'avez vous accepté ?

- Je... Masenta va... Reprendre ma ferme... Ils paieront tous mes soins... M'achètent une maison... M'aide a trouvé un emploi... Et me donne une aide mensuelle...

- … Pourquoi ?!

- J'ai essayé de vous en parler ! Je n'ai plus d'argent... Je n'avais plus rien, ce procès me ruinait...

- Vous empêchez le sauvetage de centaines de vies pour de l'argent ?!

- Je dois essayer de vivre malgré ces blessures !

- Tout ça, c'est l'œuvre de cet énergumène... »

Charles plia rapidement ses affaires, et partir d'un bond, claquant la porte haineusement.

Erik observait son bureau. Magnifique. Cette plante rendait à la perfection. Il sourit au technicien de surface, qui eut vite fait de s'éclipser. Pas d'importance, sa nouvelle proie était d'autant plus belle qu'intelligente, un cocktail rêvé.

« Digne de moi, comme mon bureau. »

Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction, s'apprêtant à s'asseoir quand sa porte s'ouvrit. Erik eut juste le temps d'attraper son petit cactus et de le reposer, déjà un index menaçant se collait à sa gorge. Charles Xavier se tenait devant lui, le visage rouge, la respiration haletante, les sourcils froncés.

« Comment tu as pu ?! »

Erik glissa un regard à travers sa vitre. Personne pour l'aider. Évidemment, il s'agirait pas d'éviter au meilleur avocat d'une firme transnationale de se faire frapper. Il déposa doucement ses doigts sur ceux de son agresseur.

« Calme toi...

- Que je me calme ?! C'est totalement déloyal ce que tu as fait !

- Et alors ? »

Charles gronda et le lâcha, l'envoyant se cogner le bas du dos sur son bureau. Il poussa un soupir de désagrément en se rattrapant.

« Merde ! »

Ce fut contre la poubelle de chambre que le jeune avocat déversa sa colère. Son aîné se tendit en voyant des détritus se répandre sur son magnifique parquet. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de ses gongs, mais finit par se maîtriser, se pencha, et commença à ramasser.

Charles quant-à lui s'appuyait sur le bureau en essayant de se détendre, la respiration lourde.

« J'ai un peu étudié les dossiers sur lesquels tu avais planché, ils n'étaient pas du tout de la même taille, et tu n'as jamais perdu un procès, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un grondement lui répondit. Il se redressa pour faire face au regard bleu de Xavier.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. Mais tu sais, il y a un temps pour tout. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Maintenant, soit tu t'enlises dans ta défaite, soit tu apprends de ton erreur.

- Quelle erreur? Cracha-t-il.

- Toujours vérifié que ton client a la capacité financière pour suivre. Tu étais tellement obsédé par le fait de faire payer à Masenta que tu as oublié qu'avant tout, tu es le porte parole d'un homme, pas d'une organisation de défense de je ne sais quel groupuscule hippie. »

Il grinça des dents.

« Tu n'avais pas à aller le voir dans mon dos.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu as abusé de sa faiblesse !

- Il allait hypothéquer sa ferme et se retrouver à la rue ! »

Charles se pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête. Il entendit un soupir, et quelques instants plus tard, une main caressait sa joue.

« Tu as énormément progressé durant cette affaire, profites-en pour te faire connaître. Fais quelque chose que tu aimes, défends une organisation non-gouvernementale, un truc comme ça.

- A quoi bon si je ne leur permets pas de gagner... ? Murmura-t-il. »

Le voilà qui se ridiculisait devant celui qui l'avait vaincu. Il déglutit en relevant les yeux vers lui, s'attendant à une moue moqueuse, mais au contraire, Erik lui souriait avec compréhension.

« Je suis persuadé que tu deviendras un excellent avocat. Les chutes font partie de notre métier. La première est toujours dure. C'est pour ça qu'on essaye de faire ensuite que ce soit aussi la dernière. »

Charles donna un petit coup de poing sur le torse de son interlocuteur.

« Mais c'est tellement... Décevant... Frustrant... Humiliant ! »

Un baiser tendre lui répondit, il écarquilla les yeux, n'ayant même pas le temps de répondre que déjà il touchait à sa fin.

« Ça te rend très attirant l'humiliation.

- Surtout parce que c'est toi qui l'a fait non... ? »

Il bredouillait en se dandinant un peu, gêné. Erik rigola sobrement.

« Aussi. Je veux pas que tu te laisses abattre. Même si tu as perdu, je sais que tu as aimé plaider contre moi. Essayer d'avoir du pouvoir sur l'autre, c'est quelque chose que tu aimes non ?

- Oui...

- Alors continue de plaider jusqu'à pouvoir me dominer. Les perdants devraient toujours avoir quelqu'un à dominer ensuite.»

Des mains vinrent brusquement se glisser derrière la tête d'Erik alors que Charles l'embrassait fougueusement, le poussant sur son fauteuil pour s'asseoir sur lui. Il ouvra prestement quelques boutons de la chemise de l'autre homme pour poser ses mains sur ses pectoraux, son bassin calé contre le sien. Après avoir suçoter sa langue jusqu'à obtenir un léger gémissement, Xavier détacha ses lèvres de celles de Lensherr, armé d'un sourire.

« Je te domine quand je veux.

- Du sexe pour oublier les problèmes du travail ?

- On se débrouille comme on peut pour oublier.

- J'aime cette psychologie... »

Au baiser qu'Erik donna ensuite à Charles, il répondit par des coups de bassin, alors que les cuisses s'écartaient et les pantalons s'ouvraient. Front contre front, leur souffle se mélangeant, le plus jeune observait la main de son aîné monter et descendre sur leur membres durcis, réunis l'un contre l'autre.

« Mmh... Erik... Plus vite...

- C'est pas vraiment ce que dit un dominant ça...

- Tais toi... »

Un nouveau baiser, un peu plus désorganisé naquit de cet échange, alors que les chemises se collaient à la peau à cause de la transpiration. Alors qu'Erik accélérait le mouvement de sa main, Charles retira son veston, déboutonnant leur chemise entièrement pour coller leur torse ensemble. Sa tâche accomplit, il dégagea ses lèvres pour suçoter ses doigts, tandis que l'autre homme lui dévorait le torse avec appétit.

Sa langue s'arrêta lorsque les doigts de Charles vinrent titiller son antre. Il releva les yeux vers lui, ses lèvres frôlant sa peau. Un sourire taquin lui répondit alors qu'il plongeait ses doigts dans l'orifice chaud. Erik relâcha leurs entre-jambes pour écarter les jambes, croisant ses bras à l'arrière du fauteuil, le torse bombé vers Charles, qui se fit un plaisir d'aller le couvrir de baisers.

Plus les doigts s'enfonçait, plus Lensherr se cambrait, exposant ses fesses, que Charles se plaisait à masser. Il tendit sa main vers son tiroir, attrapant un préservatif et l'ouvrit pour recouvrir le sexe du benjamin, avant de coincer à nouveau ses mains derrière le repose-tête.

« Charles...

- Il est lubrifié ?

- Oui oui... T'inquiètes pas juste... Viens...»

Il se redressa un peu, s'empara des jambes d'Erik et entra avec lenteur son gland en lui. Des gémissements jouissifs lui répondirent, il s'aventura donc plus profondément dans un coup de reins. Une fois complètement à l'abri dans la cavité de chaire, il embrassa son amant, en débutant de lents allers retours, de plus en plus aisé. Il s'attendait bien à ce qu'Erik ne soit pas du genre à hurler son plaisir, aussi les soupirs et hoquets d'extases lui suffirent. Pour cette fois. Il sentit tout de même monter de la satisfaction en lui quand les murmures s'accentuèrent en crescendo.

« Oh... Oui... Mmh... Charles oui ! »

Bon Dieu, il adorait le voir se tordre de plaisir. Dans un coup particulièrement fort, il toucha sa prostate, provoquant un sursaute et une contraction, qui le fit frémir jusqu'à plus profond de son corps.

« Erik ! »

Les jambes de ce dernier se croisèrent dans son dos alors que les coups de hanches s'accéléraient, et les plaintes et les râles se liaient. Finalement, le sperme d'Erik se répandit sur le torse, alors que sa chaire aspira Charles jusqu'à ce qu'il le rejoigne dans l'orgasme. Un soupir de satisfaction quitta ses lèvres alors qu'il embrassait son amant.

Debout face à sa glace, Maître Xavier abordait un sourire confiant. Aujourd'hui, il allait faire perdre des millions à une société de cosmétiques, qui osaient pratiquer des expériences sur les animaux. S'enrichir sur ces pauvres lapins... Quelle horreur. Et pour s'enrichir, ils s'étaient enrichi. Au point d'avoir le meilleur avocat dans ce domaine. En parlant du loup. Maître Lensherr se glissa à côté de lui pour lui faire son nœud de cravate.

« Dans deux heures, votre réputation va faire un bon en arrière maître.

- A moins que ce soit la votre maître. »

Charles sourit en coin.

« Laissons le juge décider qui paye l'addition ce soir.

- Laissons le décider qui te dominera ce soir.

- Tu veux dire te dominera toi.

- Dans tes rêves. »

Erik se pencha, lui caressa un instant les lèvres avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Charles vint se coller à lui, lui remettant doucement les cheveux en arrière. Les mains d'Erik appuyèrent sur ses fesses, le faisant hoqueter. Une raison de plus pour gagner.


End file.
